gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beth Corcoran
Beth Corcoran (geboren als Beth Fabray-Puckerman) ist die Tochter von Quinn Fabray und Noah Puckerman, sie wird in der letzten Folge der ersten Staffel, Triumph oder Trauer?, geboren und von Shelby Corcoran adoptiert. Biografie Beth entsteht nach einem One-Night-Stand zwischen Quinn und Puck. Am Anfang war es nicht bekannt, ob ihre biologischen Eltern entscheiden würden, sie zu behalten, oder sie zur Adoption freigegeben würden. Terri Schuester plante, sie zu adoptieren, um die Lüge über ihre Schwangerschaft zu decken und ihre Ehe mit ihrem Mann, zu dem Zeitpunkt, Will Schuester zu retten. Quinn ließ sich darauf ein, weil sie dachte, Will wäre ein guter Vater. Terri und Will lass sich jedoch scheiden, nachdem Terris Lüge über ihre Schwangerschaft auffliegt, und somit kommt es nicht zur Adoption. Beth wird nachher von Shelby Corcoran, Rachels leiblicher Mutter, adoptiert, da diese sich schon immer eine vollständige Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung wünschte und mit Rachel war es schon zu spät, da Rachel schon beinahe Erwachsen ist. 'Staffel Eins' In Kinder der Lüge erzählt Quinn Finn von ihrer Schwangerschaft, wobei später enthüllt wird, dass Puck der leibliche Vater ist, wovon aber nur Quinn weiß. Nach einer Diskussion zwischen den beiden, rennt Quinn zu ihrem Auto, wo Terri auf sie wartet und die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre Schwangerschaften. In [[Spielverderberspiele|'Spielverderberspiele']] sieht man sie, als Quinn und Finn beim Frauenarzt sind auf einem Sonogramm. Später möchte Finn sie gerne Drizzle nennen doch Quinn ist dagegen, da sie sie nicht behalten möchte. In Balladen macht sich Finn sorgen um Beth, da er ihr so viel sagen will, aber nie dazu kommen wird er singt für sie I'll Stand By You, so erfährt auch Finns Mutter über die Schwangerschaft. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel erzählt Rachel Finn, dass Puck der leibliche Vater von Quinns Baby ist. In Viel Theater! möchte Puck sie Jack Daniels nennen, weil es sein liebstes, alkoholisches Getränk ist. Quinn ist dagegen, da es ein Mädchen und kein Junge wird, weshalb er ihr stattdessen den Namen Jackie Daniels geben möchte. Quinn lehnt immer noch ab, zumal sie nicht weiß, ob sie sie behalten oder weggeben wird. Puck singt Beth, was Quinn besänftigt, so dass sie ihm erlaubt, bei der Geburt dabei zu sein. Letzen Endes wird Beth nach dem Song benannt. In [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] platzt Quinns Fruchtblase während den Regionals. Die New Directions und ihre Mutter begleiten sie zum Krankenhaus, bei der Geburt sind aber nur Puck, Mercedes und ihre Mutter dabei. Nach der Geburt sieht man sie in einer Wiege liegen und Puck meint, dass sie wie Quinn aussieht. Später wird sie von Shelby Corcoran adoptiert. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten wird sie von Santana während ihres Streits mit Quinn erwähnt. In Unsere eigenen Songs wird in dem Gespräch von Quinn und Rachel erwähnt, dass sie wussten, dass Shelby Beth adoptiert hat und Rachel merkt an, dass sie und Quinn dadurch verwandt sind. 'Staffel Drei' In Einhornpower wird sie immer wieder erwähnt, da Shelby sie mitgebracht hat und möchte, dass ihre biologischen Eltern, Quinn und Puck, ein Teil ihres Leben werden. Als Puck Shelby zu Hause besucht sieht er Beth das erste Mal und bemerkt, dass sie ihrer biologischen Mutter ähnlich sieht. Später sieht Quinn sie auf einem Bild und beginnt zu weinen. In Irisch was los trifft sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Geburt, auf ihre Mutter Quinn und ihren Vater Puck. Die beiden kommen vorbei, um sie zu babysitten, doch als Shelby Beth auf Quinns Schoß setzt, fängt sie augenblicklich an zu schreien. Puck nimmt sie und meint, dass sie was für ihn übrig hat. Danach verteilt Quinn Gegenstände in Shelbys Wohnung, um zu zeigen, dass diese eine schlechte Mutter ist und so Beth zurück zu bekommen. In Böse Klatsche soll Puck eine Krippe zusammenbauen, spielt aber die ganze Zeit mit Beth. Er sagt Shelby, dass er froh ist, dass sie nun Beth´ Mutter ist und es die Dinge einfacher für ihn macht. Dabei meint er auch, dass Beth kein Unfall war. In I kissed a girl and I liked it rutscht sie aus und verletzt sich dabei an ihrer Lippe, ist aber nicht zu sehen. Shelby bringt sie ins Krankenhaus und kontaktiert Puck zur Unterstützung. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? wird während Never Can Say Goodbye das Innere von Quinns Spind gezeigt, in dem einige Bilder und Erinnerungen ihrer High School-Zeit hängen. Darunter befindet sich ein Foto von Beth, auf welchem sie "Hi, Mommy!" sagt und einige Bilder von Beth und Puck zusammen. 'Staffel Vier' In Wiedersehen macht Freunde wird sie bzw. die Teenieschwangerschaft von Santana erwähnt, um Quinn zu provozieren, was dazu führt, dass sie von dieser geohrfeigt wird. In Süße Träume wird sie von Shelby erwähnt, die Rachel erzählt, dass sie ihr Leben liebt, auch wenn es nicht so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat, sie aber Beth hat und sie beide in New York leben. 'Staffel Fünf' In Der Quarterback wird sie von Mercedes erwähnt, die, bevor sie I'll Stand By You singt, berichtet, dass Finn einmal erzählt hat, dass er diesen Song zu dem Ultraschallbild von Quinns Baby sang, als er dachte er wäre der Vater. In 100 findet Puck heraus, dass Quinns wohlhabender Freund von der Yale, Biff, nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit und somit Beth weiß, was ihn verärgert. Nachdem er ihr ins Gewissen geredet hat, erzählt Quinn Biff die Wahrheit über sich, was diesen wütend macht und es nicht akzeptiert, da er sich nicht vorstellen kann, was passieren würde, wenn Beth erwachsen ist und des Geldes wegen auftaucht. Danach sind Quinn und Puck im Umkleideraum und sehen sich Finns eingerahmtes Footballtrikot an. Er fragt sich, ob dieser ihnen das, was sie getan haben, ihn über Beth´ leiblichen Vater angelogen zu haben, verziehen hat und sie bejaht. Trivia *Puck nennt die Clownszeichnung, die er Beth gibt, "Clownschwein", weil es wie eins aussieht. *Laut Shelby hat sie das gleiche "trottelige" Lächeln wie Puck. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S3